Vestida de amor
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Para Jasper, no importaba lo que Alice usara, siempre sería la más hermosa de todas. Alice no vestía ropa, para él, Alice vestía amor.


Buen día mis amores, espero que este pequeño One Shot les guste, obviamente de Jasper y Alice. Jamás toco otra pareja de Crepúsculo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de **S. Meyer**. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

**Summary**: Para Jasper, no importaba lo que Alice usara, siempre sería la más hermosa de todas. Alice no vestía ropa, para él, Alice vestía amor.

**Tipo:** One- Shot.

**Dedicación:** A mi ex. Sí, llevo escritos tres One-Shots. Uno, tras otro. ¿Por qué? porque estoy triste, porque por un error mío perdí a mi novio, la persona que más me quiso. Te quiero muchísimo, amor. Espero ahora mejoremos poco a poco.

* * *

**Vestida de amor.**

**By: Bel.**

—No lo sé, Alice… Todo se te ve bien —Contestó el Jasper a su hermosa esposa, quien se probaba vestido tras vestido sin decidirse por ninguno.

—¡Jasper!, ¡No es justo! —Dijo enojada la chica, aunque sonriendo, como siempre—, todo me queda bien según tú, pero mañana es la boda de Bella y Edward y quiero lucir bonita.

—Alice, tú siempre luces bonita.

-Jasper, necesito que me ayudes —Dijo intentando mantener la calma—, ¿podrías por favor decirme cual de los dos vestidos que elegí me queda mejor?

Jasper bufó, ¿por qué demonios tardaba tanto en elegir un vestido, si todos le quedaban bien?

—¿Estás escuchándome, Jasper? —La poca paciencia que tenía se había esfumado en aquél momento.

—Cl-Claro que sí, cariño… —Dijo el sureño, saliendo de sus pensamientos gracias al estrepitoso grito de su esposa— Déjame ver ambos vestidos puestos y te diré cual te queda mejor… ¿De acuerdo?

Al rubio poco le importaba lo que Alice use, ella se veía siempre radiante y hermosa. Podría ponerse un saco de papas el día de la boda y aún así opacaría a la novia por completo. Su belleza era sobrehumana. Aún así, Jasper quiso ver ambos vestidos, sabía que Alice amaba ver el "_entusiasmo_" de él en su vestuario y así lograría hacerla feliz.

La joven psíquica sonrió ampliamente, conforme con la respuesta de su esposo, y corrió al probador de su habitación buscando los dos vestidos. Comenzó a ponerse, a la velocidad de la luz, el primer vestido. Un hermoso atuendo rojo que llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, con un hermoso escote corazón con incrustaciones preciosas.

—Ese vestido te queda… —Intentó decir Jasper al notar que ya lo tenía puesto, pero Alice lo calló rápidamente alegando que "_faltaban los tacos haciendo juego_". Una vez se los puso, lo miró intrigante, esperando su veredicto.

—Te queda precioso, Alice… Es hermoso… —El rubio estaba totalmente embobado viendo lo hermosa que se veía su esposa. Siempre se veía preciosa, pero ese vestido realmente le sentaba divino— Tan hermoso como tú.

—¡Gracias, Jazz! —Corrió a velocidad humana y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios en agradecimiento—, Ya mismo me pruebo el otro.

En menos de lo que Jasper pudo reaccionar, ya tenía a una Alice completamente diferente. Esta vez, el vestido era un poco más corto que el primero, de un tono lila brillante, y un escote pronunciado pero delicado. A juego, unos hermosos tacones negros con piedras preciosas. Jasper no pudo más que mirarla, y mirarla, y mirarla…

—¡Jasper! ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó la chica sacándolo de su trance.

—Sí, es sólo que… —Era un vestido perfecto para Alice. Mágico, dulce, y femenino, al igual que ella— ¡Éste es! Éste es el vestido, Alice. Es precioso, te queda perfecto.

La alegría que Alice desprendía poco a poco fue llenando la gran habitación de ambos. Jasper podía sentirla y sonrió junto con ella. Como amaba verla feliz.

-¡Entonces éste será! –Dijo dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. Entonces Jasper se levantó y se acerco lentamente a ella. La tomó por la barbilla, y la besó tiernamente, fue casi un roce de labios, esos besos tan tiernos solo él sabía darlos.

—Alice…

—¿Sí? –Preguntó aún muy cerca de la boca de su amado.

—La boda es mañana, ¿verdad? —El tono de voz que el vampiro usó era bastante pícaro para lo acostumbrado.

—Claro…

—Y no querrás arrugar el vestido, ¿verdad? —Poco a poco, las manos de Jasper iban rozando la espalda de la chica, directo hacia el cierre del vestido.

—N-No, no quiero arrugarlo —La chica iba entendiendo poco a poco a donde iban a llegar, y con un tono aniñado pero juguetón continuó— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Jazz?

—¡Dónde está mi caballerosidad! —Dijo sonriendo de manera juguetona, comenzando a bajar el cierre lentamente— ¡Déjeme ayudarla, señorita!

—¡Oh, pero que amable es usted! —Susurró en el oído de su amante, para bajar y besarle lentamente el cuello.

—Todo por usted, mi lady.

Y sonriendo, muy felices, comenzaron un juego de pasión y amor.

—¡Vallan a un hotel y dejen de desparramar lujuria por toda la casa! —Gritó Emmett desde la sala.

La pareja sonrió, e hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su hermano, después de todo, él y Rosalie eran los peores.

Se recostaron en la cama, sin dejar de desvestirse las pocas prendas que aún le quedaban a cada uno. Y besándose como si fuera la última vez.

— Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi pequeña bailarina... —Le susurró al oído Jasper.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Jazz, muchísimo.

La noche era joven para estos dos inmortales.

* * *

El último One Shot de Alice y Jasper. Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo. A mí en lo personal, éste fic me dio mucha ternura. Son tan lindos juntos, jamás me canso de ellos :P

En fin, un beso. Los quiero mucho mis amores.

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
